Slow Stephen
Slow Stephen is the fifteenth episode of the nineteenth season. Plot Stephen is a very old engine. But in his early days, he was known as "The Rocket" because he was so fast. Unfortunately, he is now one of the slowest engines on Sodor, which can be a problem for the main line engines when they get stuck behind him. One day, Gordon passes by while Stephen is on his way to pick up some tourists, and calls him a silly little engine. As Stephen crosses the Sodor Suspension Bridge, he hears a strange noise. But he thinks it's Gordon making him dizzy. At Knapford, Stephen stops to pick up passengers for Ulfstead Castle. James pulls up behind Stephen and tells him to hurry up, and that he doesn't understand why the passengers want to travel on such a slow engine. Stephen asks Thomas and James if either of them have ever heard a strange noise as they cross the Suspension Bridge, but neither of them have. Later as Stephen crosses the bridge again, he listens for the noise. But this time, he hears nothing and happily carries on his way. He stops at Brendam to pick up some passengers from a cruise ship, and Porter admires him for being such a popular engine. Stephen crosses the bridge a third time, and this time he hears the strange noise again, followed by a screw falling onto the tracks in front of him. He realises that the bridge must be damaged and hurries to safety. He manages to stop Thomas before he crosses, but Clarabel tells them that Gordon will be coming with the express any minute. Annie and Clarabel refuse to let Thomas risk crossing the damaged bridge to stop Gordon, so Stephen decides to cross instead. As Gordon draws closer, Stephen gets stuck on a broken rail. He manages to reach the other side, and his crew wave a red flag to try and stop Gordon as he approaches the bridge. The big blue engine stops just in time, and is just about to insult Stephen again, before the bridge finally gives way and the track collapses. Gordon is very grateful to Stephen for saving him and his passengers from disaster. The Fat Controller congratulates Thomas and Stephen, and calls them really useful heroes. Once the bridge's repairs start, all the engines have to cross it as slowly as Stephen. The amazing story of Stephen's heroism brings even more tourists to the Island of Sodor. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * James * Stephen * Porter * Annie and Clarabel * Sir Topham Hatt * The Boy with Glasses * The Blond-haired Girl * Henry (cameo) * Emily (cameo) * Hiro (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * The Teacher (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * The Blond-haired Boy (cameo) * The Lady with the Big Hat (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) A little boy and some children also speak they are voiced by Teresa Gallagher in both dubs. Stephen's crew also speak. They are voiced by Keith Wickham. Locations * Ulfstead Castle * Sodor Suspension Bridge * Reagh * Knapford * M.C. BUNN * Brendam Docks Trivia * This marks the second time the Sodor Suspension Bridge collapsed since its debut. * It is likely that Millie, Sir Robert Norramby, Bill and Ben were originally going to appear in the episode as their voice actors were listed in the UK credits even though they don't voice any character in the episode. * After Stephen saves Gordon, music from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure can be heard. Goofs * Miranda Raison, Mike Grady and Jonathan Broadbent are listed on the end credits of the UK version, but they do not voice any characters in the episode. It is possible their roles were cut. Rob Rackstraw is also credited, however none of his UK characters appear. * When Gordon brakes as Stephen tries to stop him from crossing the bridge, his bogie wheels spark despite not being fitted with brakes. * When the Fat Controller arrives and inspects the bridge, Thomas' driver's arm can be seen glitching through the cab door. It disappears in the close up of Thomas. In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK/US/AUS * Start Your Engines! Gallery File:SlowStephentitlecard.png|Title Card File:SlowStephenDutchTitleCard.jpeg|Dutch Title Card File:SlowStephenJapanesetitlecard.png|Japanese Title Card File:SlowStephenRussianTitleCard.png|Russian Title Card File:SlowStephenGermanTitleCard.png|German Title Card File:SlowStephenEuropeanSpanishTitleCard.jpeg|European Spanish Title Card File:SlowStephenBrazilianPortuguesetitlecard.png|Brazilian Portuguese title card File:SlowStephen1.png File:SlowStephen2.png File:SlowStephen3.png File:SlowStephen4.png File:SlowStephen5.png File:SlowStephen6.png File:SlowStephen7.png File:SlowStephen8.png File:SlowStephen9.png File:SlowStephen10.png File:SlowStephen11.png File:SlowStephen12.png File:SlowStephen13.png File:SlowStephen14.png File:SlowStephen15.png File:SlowStephen16.png File:SlowStephen17.png File:SlowStephen18.png File:SlowStephen19.png File:SlowStephen20.png File:SlowStephen21.png File:SlowStephen22.png File:SlowStephen23.png File:SlowStephen24.png File:SlowStephen25.png File:SlowStephen26.png File:SlowStephen27.png File:SlowStephen28.png File:SlowStephen29.png File:SlowStephen30.png File:SlowStephen31.png File:SlowStephen32.png File:SlowStephen33.png File:SlowStephen34.png File:SlowStephen35.png File:SlowStephen36.png File:SlowStephen37.png File:SlowStephen38.png File:SlowStephen39.png File:SlowStephen40.png File:SlowStephen41.png File:SlowStephen42.png File:SlowStephen43.png File:SlowStephen44.png File:SlowStephen45.png File:SlowStephen46.png File:SlowStephen47.png File:SlowStephen48.png File:SlowStephen49.png File:SlowStephen50.png File:SlowStephen51.png File:SlowStephen52.png File:SlowStephen53.png File:SlowStephen54.png File:SlowStephen55.png File:SlowStephen56.png File:SlowStephen57.png File:SlowStephen58.png File:SlowStephen59.png File:SlowStephen60.png File:SlowStephen61.png File:SlowStephen62.png File:SlowStephen63.png File:SlowStephen64.png File:SlowStephen65.png File:SlowStephen66.png File:SlowStephen67.png File:SlowStephen68.png File:SlowStephen69.png File:SlowStephen70.png File:SlowStephen71.png File:SlowStephen72.png File:SlowStephen73.png File:SlowStephen74.png File:SlowStephen75.png File:SlowStephen76.png File:SlowStephen77.png File:SlowStephen78.png File:SlowStephen79.png File:SlowStephen80.png File:SlowStephen81.png File:SlowStephen82.png File:SlowStephen83.png File:SlowStephen84.png File:SlowStephen85.png File:SlowStephen86.png File:SlowStephen87.png File:SlowStephen88.png File:SlowStephen89.png File:SlowStephen90.png File:SlowStephen91.png File:SlowStephen92.png File:SlowStephen93.png File:SlowStephen94.png File:SlowStephen95.png File:SlowStephen96.png File:SlowStephen97.png File:SlowStephen98.png File:SlowStephen99.png File:SlowStephen100.png File:SlowStephen101.png File:SlowStephen102.png File:SlowStephen103.png File:SlowStephen104.png File:SlowStephen105.png File:SlowStephen106.png File:SlowStephen107.png File:SlowStephen108.png File:SlowStephen109.png File:SlowStephen110.png File:SlowStephen111.png File:SlowStephen112.png File:SlowStephen113.png File:SlowStephen114.png File:SlowStephen115.png File:SlowStephen116.png File:SlowStephen117.png File:SlowStephen118.png File:SlowStephen119.png File:SlowStephen120.png File:SlowStephen121.png File:SlowStephen122.png File:SlowStephen123.png File:SlowStephen124.png File:SlowStephen125.png File:SlowStephen126.png File:SlowStephen127.png File:SlowStephen128.png File:SlowStephen129.png File:SlowStephen130.png File:SlowStephen131.png File:SlowStephen132.png File:SlowStephen133.png File:SlowStephen134.png File:SlowStephen135.png File:SlowStephen136.png File:SlowStephen137.png File:SlowStephen138.png File:SlowStephen139.png Episode File:Slow Stephen - British Narration File:Slow Stephen - American Narration Source *https://twitter.com/Ryuu8_t/status/661196062128930816 Category:Episodes Category:Season 19 episodes